Inverted Relationship
by darker syronix
Summary: A sequel to the oneshot A Dark Link's Gender Bender Experience. A story about how the hero and an 'unknown' girl met and lived together. T for Language. Dark Link (FEM) x Link. NO YAOI YAY! (no offense)
1. Unexpected Meeting

**Okay... first of all. This is the same timeline, I couldn't think of anything better. Forgive me.**

**Second. This is 1 month after The Twilight accident (LOL, accident).**

**Third. This is a sequel to the oneshot A Dark Link's Gender Bender Experience. If you haven't read it, go back search for it, read it, review, and read this.**

**Fourth. I wanna thank lolrus555 (Forgive me if I mistaken your nickname. Heck, you don't even have an account I can't thank you properly) for the review. Motivated me very well.**

**Fifth. Please Read and enjoy it.**

**Sixth. If you're done REVIEW is much appreciated.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

*Knock - knock*

The knocking sounds were heard outside of Link's house in the Ordon village. It echoed inside his house. Then, it was heard by the Hero of Twilight while he was sleeping like a sheep. It startled him as the sound became louder and faster.

"Alright-alright, I'm coming!" He said sheepishly. "Geez, who would be here at this time." he mumbled as he scratching his ruffled hair.

He opened the door. A girl was standing in front of him. It was Illia

"Hello, Illia, what's wrong?" he asked her. She seemed trouble as she had a really panick face all over her face.

"The monster! The monster is here!" she screamed. "Please, Link hel-" her mouth was covered by his hand.

"Okay okay, calm down, Illia. Is it the same monster that kidnapped you and the children?" he asked. She nodded. "Dang! I thought he learned his lesson." He whispered to himself.

"Okay, where is he now?" He entered his house to equip the items he got when he ventured with The Twilight Princess to save Hyrule and Twilight from The Lord of Evil.

"At the Ordon Bridge, that wooden bridge." She pointed her hand to the location.

"Thanks, I'll be off in a while." He closed and locked the front door like any other RESPONSIBLE should do when they leave their houses. He quickly rode on Epona to the outside of the village.

He could hear the faint voice of Illia saying "Be careful, Link!" He smiled.

"And don't let Epona get hurt. Otherwise you'll get some lesson from me." The smile turned into a nervous grin.

...

"Where is he!" said the fully armed monster.

"Right here." The monster's eyes locked on the hero.

"Ah, there you are! Are you ready for the third round, Hero?" he asked with great expectations.

"Wait!" The hero looked around his surroundings. "You came here alone? Isn't that kind of bold?" he asked.

"They're just a bunch of nobodies. They're practically useless."

"I thought you learned your lesson, King Bublin" Link said calmly, keeping his cool.

"Lesson? From you shooting me off the bridge? Fuck you asshole! I was lucky enough to survive the fall! Now, it's time for you to die! I'll rip your skull, your brain and feed it to my monster and SEE HOW THEY LI-" before he even finish his speech the sound of a flinging arrow shot through the air. It plunged right through the head. Killing him instantly and leaving him died sitting on his horse.

"You talk too much." He redeployed his bow and rode back to the village. There he noticed, a shadow watching him from afar. Instinctively, he deployed the bow and arrow, pulling the string. He was ready to shoot, but, the figure already disappeared without him noticing. Leaving the Hero confused at what he was seeing.

"Must be my imagination." (That mainstream word tho) "Glad, that the villagers don't know anything about this. I'm glad Illia isn't all talkative otherwise the whole village could have gone nuts."

He caressed his horse "Let's go back, Epona."

...

"You managed to done yourself again, Hero of Twilight" She said with a seducing voice. "You know, a hero deserve a reward, hm?" She was trying to seduce... a doll Link.

"Arrghh, there's no frickin way I'd do that!" She cried. "How can I show him an appreciation for all of his efforts? Urgghh, so confusing." She jumped to her bed and sunked her face on her pillow.

"If I can't even do anything to thank him. How can I confess to him too?" Illia whispered to herself.

...

"Oh man oh man, Am I tired." Link entered his house. Threw away his stuff, climbed the ladder, lied on his bed while closing his eyes. "Man, I'm really glad it was him. If it was someone else maybe it would've taken longer... or worse."

His bed has the same sensation as usual. It was really soft and... Squishy? "Hm, I know my bed is really soft. But, I didn't notice it was really squishy for me to grab..."

"Are you enjoying my body now?"

"HUAAA MY GOODNESS!" The Terrified Hero fell of the bed and hit his head. The girl giggled. "That's a cute reaction you have. For someone who molested my breast" she said playfully.

"Wha- whuh- who are you?" He asked while covering his face to hide his embarrassment.

"Me?"

She stood over him.

"My name is Rin. Nice to meet you, Link" she said with a huge smirk on her face.

"What?"

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**Jesus, I edited this like 4 times. It's really hard, okay? I use my smartphone to write not a laptop or a PC.**

**Sorry if it was kind of a rush. And I noticed that some of the conversations are way ahead of it's time. Basically, I did it in purpose to add some humoric elements. Also, King Bublin I have to use him even though the first reviewer said that he didn't hold a grudge against Link. I did want to edit this again, but, it will have to take a new idea to rewrite the scene. So, pretend that King Bublin did hold a grudge against Link, okay? Please, forgive me for the silliness.**

**I need a better name for The Fem Dark Link AKA Rin. I chose the name because it's related with Link (The Spelling).**

**Well, please review, favorite, follow. Mostly REVIEW! I don't know if I'm doing this wrong or not.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rin, teheee" the female dark elf said with a lovely smile.

Link was still sitting on the floor, whose face was a bit puzzled also flabbergasted about the fact he touched a girl's breast. They're big and soft...

"Come on now. Speak up, boy!"

"W- What are you doing in my house?" he said, keeping his cool.

"Hmmm... I got lost."

"How can someone got lost and came into my house?" Link trying to think logically.

"Say what a nice house you got here" She said ignoring the green garbed hero completely.

Link let out a breath of frustration.

"Where do you live, Ms. Rin."

"Rin, just Rin okay? I don't have a home." She bluntly replied.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't have a home?"

"Yup, I'm homeless." (Actually, I sold my house to buy all of this girl's clothes)

"Don't you have a family to live with?"

"I'm an orphan."

"So... you got lost and came into my house with a briefcase?" He said while pointing his finger to the object he mentioned that was lying on the floor.

"A girl have to prepared somethings before venturing." She gracefully combed her hair with her hand.

"So I take it that you are somekind of traveler, explorer or some sort."

"Well, you can say that."

"Sorry for asking this, when are you planning to leave?"

"Don't know. But, if you're kind enough to let me stay here..."

"You want me to let you stay here. I don't mind me but-"

"Great! I'll be in your care! Nice to meet you, young man." she said quickly before the hero finish his sentence.

"...it's Link."

"Very well, Link. Thank you for letting me staying in your house."

"Don't mention it. Like ever." the hero was a bit insecure about a girl living in his house.

(Well, at least the villager don't know about any of this. Moreover we don't usually have Dark elves in our country and the only Dark Elve I know with such a thick accent is...)

"Hey, R-Rin by any chance do you know Dark Link?" as he said the latter's name knocking sounds were heard at his door, covering his voice.

"I think I should answer that, you stay here, alright?"

"Roger!" with a playful smile on her face.

Link jump down from the second floor to the first without flinching, the female dark elf found it amusing.

He opened the door. A postman was standing in front of him.

"Hello, Mr. Link sorry for disturbing you."

"It's okay I wasn't doing anything too. what's up?" The postman rummaged his bag.

He stretched his hand with a letter towards him."The princess wanted to give this letter for you."

"The princess?" The hero opened the paper.

Hero Link, I, princess Zelda would like to invite you to my castle. We need to discuss something important. Please come here immediately. Right now.

-Princess Zelda

(The princess? What does she want to discuss? And at this hour? It's nearly midnight)

"Rin" he shouted as he closed the door. "I'll be out for a while. If anyone knocks just ignore them. Kay?"

"Roger." she answered still laying in his bed, watching him leave.

(Fabulous! This is all going according to my plan. Soon he will fell for me and I'll make him my slave for life)

"Just thinking about it makes me want to squeal." she gleefully said.

Link sighed terribly.

"Is there something wrong, Link." The princess was worried about the hero's behaviour.

"Oh, no princess, I'm fine. Don't mind me! Ehehehe..." He gave her a reassuring smile.

The princess lifted one of her eyebrows, showing her disbelief.

"Anyways, Princess Zelda, why did you invite me here?" the hero quickly changed the topic.

"I want discuss something with you" she answered with a stoic face.

"Really? Cause the way I see it, it's more of a tea party. No heart feelings princess." He straightfully remarked. The table was filled with

The princess flushed as she heard him saying that. "N.. No.. No, it's not."

"Sorry, heheh, as you were saying?"

"Ehem... , I want to talk to you about... this girl." she changed her face back as usual.

"Kay... Who is this girl we're talking about?" he asked.

"Right." She showed him an illustration of the person. "Have you seen this girl?" she continued. The picture depicted a girl... in her bathing suit? And the girl's face resembled... Zelda?

The princess notice the color of the hero's cheeks. She flipped the object to see what was it. Her face reddened and her face became red as roses.

"EEEP" She yelped. Quickly hiding the picture.

Link was silent but mentally happy.

Zelda looked at him, her expression changed completely from a complete serious to a face that was like a girl having her panties completely shown. (wow that was awfully specific)

"W-W-Will discuss this l-later! Right now I have important things to do." the princess left the meeting room swiftly.

The hero, shocked and happy at the same time, couldn't move. His mind was occupied with the previous picture he saw.

"Whew what was that all about..." he came back to his senses. "Crap, it's really late! I need to get back. Hope anyone didn't come into my house."

He exited the castle. Called Epona with the object that Illia gave to him. Seeing his horse running afar from his reach.

"What was the person did the princess want to talk about? I guess I'll figure that tomorrow." he mumbled.

"Man, he's taking forever." the female dark elf impatiently cried. "Did... something happen to him?" her tone was worried. "Geez, I don't care! I'm going to sleep anyway." She was going to sleep, before she heard a sound of a door opening.

"Link?" She thought. There was a person walking in. It was Link. Though his way of walking was a little wobbly.

"Link! Where have you been?" She said, she looked like she was waiting for him.

"Oh hey, Rin, Sorry for coming back late." He replied.

She pouted. "Hey, why is your face all red?" Link's eyes widened at the thought.

"Really? I guess it's the heat."

"It's almost winter and you're saying that?" she asked. "Did you bring yourself to something related with a girl?"

"N-no" He lifted his hands defensively. "I'm just tired that's all."

"Hm... Then where do you sleep then?" she changed her tone all of a sudden to seductive.

"Excuse me?" the hero was a bit confused. Of course in his bed. "In my bed, obviously..." he answered dumbfoundedly. He jolted, realized where this is going.

"Then where am I sleeping then." she smiled seductively. "On the floor? That'd be rude though."

"T-That's simple uh..." (come on think! think dammit!) "I'll sleep on the floor!" he screamed. "You can sleep on my bed!" The dark elf looked at him. The hero's face was frustrated, she found it funny to look at. She smiled although more friendly.

"Hm I want you to sleep with me." she said.

"Huh? B-Bu-" he tried to reply but cut off by Rin's finger at his lips.

"No buts. You're going to decline even though you have the chance to sleep together with a beautiful woman like me? How very honest of you." she giggled. "But, not that other meaning though. I just meant sleep as in sleeping." The look on his face was very amusing for her to watch.

"But... If you can't resist your self control. Hm.. What would happen."

"I WON'T DO ANYTHING." He screamed again. Rin was trying to hold her laughter.

(This is really fun! So very rare to see my nemesis act like this)

Link could hear the sound of his heartbeat echoing through his house. "Just ignore her and everything will be fine."

They really slept together, Link was facing the other way to avoid gazes. Rin also faced the same way. (come on come on just rape me already! Wait that was too offensive I mean molest! Yes molest me to your heart's content!) she grinned at his back, thinking her plan would go nicely. But, time after time she thought of something.

(Wait if he do it on me for real... where will he start first? My breasts? My below? Or is he going to steal my first kiss? Or will he make love to me? Uuuu... now I'm nervous)

Her breathing suddenly became faster. Heart beating incredibly, she could even hear it herself.

The hero suddenly turned to her, face to face. This made her squealed a bit. She knew that if she backs a bit she'll fall off of the bed. She was reluctant to face him.

Snorings were heard in her ears, she took a peek on his face.

Link was sleeping soundly.

She let out a breath of relief. (I thought he was going to do me. Why am I so nervous? I'm even sweating like hell now)

"Now that you mention it he really is very handsome even for myself" she examined his face. "Blue eyes, Dirty Blond Hair, a good body. This guy can have any girls he wants, but, I guess he's too much of a wuss to date anyone." she remarked.

Without noticing, she was staring at his lips. Without further ado, the female dark elf kissed him. Their lips met from rubbing to tasting his tongue. The urge has taken over her.

Soon after, the female dark elf was aware of what she was doing. "What am I doing?! Goodness have I really becoming into girl?" she screamed quietly to herself. She was glad that it didn't wake the hero after all that act. Feeling disgusted for what she did, the latter tried to sleep again.

"But, W-Why did I enjoy that?" placing her finger on her lips.

In the next morning

"Rina, hey, how you've been doing? Rina?"

"Uhhh... I'm fine." Rina gave the young hero a cheerful yet weakly grin. _I thought too much I didn't get much sleep_.

"Mmm... Okay, you could rest more if you want to or do you want a coffee? I'll make it for you." Hearing this made her heart beat again albeit gentle.

"Why are you so kind.."She whispered to herself in a very quiet voice.

"What?" Link raised an eyebrow.

She giggled "a coffee is fine but can you add more sugar. I like sweet things."

"Alright, your highness. Do you want some cookies to increase your royalti-ness, hm?" He grinned.

"Shut up" She gave him a playful punch at the elbow. _I guess I don't mind this kind of friendly relationship_.

xxxXxxx

**TADAAAAA chapter 2 is done!**

**Man, I can't say much but thank you for the favs and reviews also followers for this story. It means so much, bro.**

**Please, write a review to give your opinion and also maybe to remind me the missing words or so**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Realization and Acceptance

"Well, goodnight." A young man's voice echoed throughout the room he was staying. "Goodnight... see you in the next morning." A reply came after, an awkward yet happy tone. They said to each other goodnights and then fell asleep.

Link was in his bed with a blanket covering the young hylian's body to keep it away from the coldness in the night. Though he wasn't alone, there was someone beside him at the bed.

It was a girl named Rina she was a dark elf by appearance and rather a beautiful one. She was around his age, but older by a year. Little to know about the girl's history for the young hero in green. But he did know that she was a traveller who got lost. Stumbled upon his house trying to get some rest and afterwards, met the young hero. Henceforth, the female dark elf lived under the same roof with him. Strangely or maybe coincidentally he thought, they shared a resemblance towards each other even though both have different races and complete strangers. Some moments happened between them but it wasn't that intriguing, to him only.

At first she was considered as a troubling person and an amnesiac stranger according to the young hero. The girl also was pretty quirkish, teasing him day by day. Later, the hero seemed to accept her existence and her behavior in the latter's place (more like used to it). He introduced her to the villagers and they didn't seem to mind her living in there at all except for Illia who didn't like the thought of she and Link living together. Link hesitated before because he thought that the villagers do not like unknown person also has a different race occupying in their hometown (in short racist, no offense I hope readers aren't getting confused by this). Long story short the two lived happily.

But, one day in Link's house. "Something has been bugging me all day." The young hero said to himself. "What's that?" The dark elf eventually responded to him. Link continued "I don't know or maybe the fact that Zelda hasn't call me or talk to me or anything for a long time." She replied "Who knows? Maybe she's going on a vacation or whatever a princess would do." Link could tell that she didn't give a crap about the princess. Link scowled, not because of her replies but the subject they were discussing.

"This seems really strange. I'll go have a look at the castle." He rushed to the wardrobe and started wearing his usual attire, the green tunic along with a long green phyrgian cap.

"W-W-Wait I'll come with you." The girl said, felt a bit worried that he was going to leave her.

"Don't worry. I'll come back home in no time." He gave him a reassuring smile. Even with that the girl had still a worried face. "Okay." She replied.

"Promise?"

He chuckled "Of course!" He was already standing in front of the front door, ready to exit.

"I'm off!" he opened and close the door behind him.

"Take care, Link." She could hear his footsteps that began to faded.

She was all alone again. In his house. That was filled with nothing but scattered tools and souvenirs from the hero's previous adventure back when Hyrule was in need of help from the Evil Zant and Dark Lord Ganondorf.

Lately, the hero was always worried about the princess. No doubt for a hero to be concerned about the princess's safety.

She walked around the house, looking for something interesting. And then suddenly her eyes caught a glimpse of a book that resembled an album. It was placed inside of his chest that was left open wide.

"He's not here and I'm bored. So, why not?" she grinned to herself. The book was picked up. She sat on the nearest chair around her.

The book was indeed an album. A huge red album, with thick paper. Inside of it was pictures of the hero's moments before she came here. From his childhood years until the time she saved Hyrule.

She giggled at every picture she saw. The pictures showed everything. When he was raised by Mr. Russel. When he met Illia for the first time. The thing that she liked the most about the picture was the picture of Link depicting his happiness through smiling widely. "He was really cute back then. But, even now he still has his charms."

The words she let out came across her mind.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!" She blushed furiously."Calm down now, Rin. We are here to make the worst days of his life and yet why am I getting unknowingly comfortable here?"

She slapped both of her cheeks hard. "Link is your enemy. Link is your enemy. Link is your... why when I think about him it's always hard to breath normally." Her face was fully scarlet.

When she tried think of him as a bad person, the only thing she sees was Link smiling at her. "Guhh... it's no use. I can't shake it." The female dark elf gave up to her own thoughts. "I do not want to believe it myself."

She places her hand onto her beating heart."I really do have fallen in love with him."

She accepted the thought. She knew that she was the one who DIDN'T want to realize her own feelings.

"But, it's not like I hate it too or anything." she smiled shyly. Rina was no longer thinking about making his life miserable or so. Her new objective was made him fall in love with him, the opposite of her old objective. "I need to come up with something that can make him fall for me."

Unexpectedly, one picture got off the album. As she noticed and had her eyes locked on it, there was something that made her inside filled with hatred and frustrations all of a sudden.

The picture contained Link with Princess Zelda smiling together.

"You... You're the bitch that caused Link's sincerity to me is less than before. My heart always aches when I hear Link talks about you." her tone deepened and darkened. "You'll pay. You will definitely pay for this."

xxxXxxxx

**Uh-oh what's this? Is Rina going down for the Cia route? Who knows, that's up for the author to decide, which is me mwuehehehehe.**

**Anyways I hope you like it. I know it is short, I just want to keep this updated.**

**Please Favorite this if you like it and keep those reviews coming.**

**I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO READ YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT THE STORY.**

Extra : Another picture slipped off of the album. It depicted Link with his childhood friend Illia.

...

"Meh"

Meanwhile at one of Ordon's residence...

"What's wrong Illia? You seem a bit angry today." asked Bo the Mayor of Ordon, also enrolled as a father of Illia.

"I don't know Dad. Something just ticked me off." she said as her left eye twitching with annoyance.


End file.
